Twelve Years Later
by clarinetgirl2427
Summary: A Scarlet/Plum story that follows the third ending of the movie except Green wasn't with the FBI. For twelve years the guests have lived in peace. Now Wadsworth has returned to stir everything up. Pairings are S/P and M/W.
1. Return to the House

Author Note: I don't own the characters of clue. I know I have been gone for a while but now I'm improving and hopefully finishing my stories. I have made a few minor changes to this chapter and the others are soon to follow.

Two people, a man and a woman, arrive at an old house they have not laid eyes upon in twelve years. They exit their car and walk very slowly to the front door. It is obvious they do not wish to be here, yet here they are. On the door, they find a note, it reads:

_Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet-_

_Welcome once more. This is sure to be a wondrous evening. Surely, you remember your way around. Please continue to the study. Have a drink; I will be there to greet you shortly. I apologize for the darkness; we do not wish to draw attention to ourselves, now do we. Watch your step._

_-Wadsworth_

"This is stupid Plum, let's just leave. What can he really do without ending up in jail himself?" Scarlet voices her anxiety while trying to pull her husband back to the car and leave.

"There is a lot he can do. We need to stay and see what he is up to this time." He says opening the door and pulling Scarlet softly towards him.

Scarlet tries to pull away and escape once more. "He doesn't have anything on us anymore. We have cleaned up our lives and hidden our pasts; we have no reason to put up with his threats anymore."

"Exactly we've _hidden_ our pasts, they can always come out again and he knows it. They can come back and get us, or worse Mel. Could we live with our pasts hurting her?"

"No, you know I hate it when you're right." Scarlet enters the house with Plum one step behind her. _**You just want see my rear end. **_Scarlet knows her husband too well.

"Yeah, I know. What can he possibly want with us after twelve years?"

"Money, what else." She tosses over her shoulder at her husband stumbling down the entryway steps. _**Nice going Mister Forgetful. **_"He always wants money especially now that we are rich."

"Right you are Miss Scarlet. Or do you now prefer Missus Plum?" Comes a voice with a British accent from the shadows of the dark study they have just entered.

"Miss Scarlet will do just fine." Scarlet answers coldly, reaching for Plum's arm.

Wadsworth stands and lights a candle so they can all see much better now. The flame illuminates his face like some villain from a horror movie, just the effect he was going for. He walks around the desk and heads over to the fireplace. "Bit chilling, isn't it?" he asks as he bends down and begins to start a fire.

"Let's cut to the chase. How much do you want?"

"Miss Scarlet, always quick to the _kill_. Very well, money is only one reason you are here tonight-"

"Yeah yeah," she interrupts him. "How much?"

"What's the other reason?" Plum asks his curiosity and suspicion aroused.

"Thank you Professor, twelve years ago the two of you killed two people as you well know..."

"So? So did Mustard, White, Peacock, and you, yourself. What is your point?"

"My _point_, dear Professor, is this. Green didn't, as you just stated. He has plans to write a book about the events of our _party_ that night. This book will be the end of all of us."

"You maybe, not us. We're covered bud."

"He knows your new identities and has every intention to disclose them."

"So why tell us?"

"I thought that obvious, I want you to kill him."

Plum is the first to speak. "Find someone else."

"We're not hit persons you can just call and have people killed."

"Imagine how this book will affect your daughter. I doubt she knows she's the daughter of two murderers, an adulterer, and a former Madame."

"Leave us alone, just leave as alone."

"Where is he?"

"Plum, you can't be serious. We can't do this."

"Scarlet, we must. Where is he?"

"Good, I knew I could always count on you Professor Plum."

...to be continued...


	2. The Drive Home

Back in their car, Plum and Scarlet ponder the meeting they've just left. _**Are we seriously considering doing this? We have a family now, and so does Green. But if we don't, we'll go to jail and Mel will get a new family and never speak to us again.**_ She looks at her husband as he drives. They've both killed before, but this is different. Before they had been backed into a corner, but aren't they in that position once again? "Plum."

"Yes dear?" He asks still concentrating mainly on the road.

"Nothing." She turns away and absently looks out the window as they drive.

He knows what she is thinking and what he needs to say. "I don't like it any more than you do."

"Then why were you so quick to jump at it?" She snaps in her usual Scarlet tone.

"_Because_," he starts to raise his voice but stops knowing there is no reason to, he continues gently, "if we don't, what do we have to live for? Mel can't find out."

"Please, you know if we had said no Wadsworth would contact Peacock or Mustard and White. So why did you say yes?"

"And what if they had said no? What then? Green would publish his book and our lives would be gone. We would be either in prison or on the run. The only way to be sure is to handle it ourselves. We're home," he pauses and sighs, "Let's finish this tomorrow. No use waking Mel and having her overhear us."

"Tomorrow, she is a great girl, isn't she?"

"The best, just like her mom."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"If you had snapped me, I wouldn't still be breathing." In their language, _apology accepted. _"I love you."

"I tolerate you." _I love you too._

Now with all hostilities behind them, husband and wife exit their car and enter their wonderful home. They head up to their sleeping daughter's room and kiss her on the forehead before heading off to bed themselves. All their problems can wait until tomorrow, but now they need to rest.

...to be continued...


	3. A Normal Morning

Plum wakes up first like it is a normal morning. Like nothing happened the night before, like it was all just another nightmare. He and Scarlet have so many nightmares; unfortunately, last night was completely real. Plum wants to lounge around and not face the world outside this room today, but the world can't be shut out and there are things to be done. He gets up and goes into the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror before running cold water over his face. He puts his glasses back on. _**Today is not gonna be good. What did I do to bring this on myself?**_

He goes back into the bedroom and shakes Scarlet's shoulder until she wakes. She can sleep through practically anything, except her husband annoying her. She rolls over to look at him and give him a death glare.

He doesn't react except to say, "Good morning Darling, get up." She growls at him as she climbs out of their comfortable bed to take a quick shower while Plum goes downstairs to make coffee. _**Stay awake.**_ She yawns. _**Stay awake, coffee is on the way.**_

On his way back to the bedroom with coffee, Plum stops at Mel's room and wakes her up. Luckily, she is like her father and wakes easily. As she begins to get ready for school, Plum has to drag Scarlet out of bed once more.

"Get up Scarlet."

"No, you took too long."

"You hid the coffee again." Scarlet smiles to herself. _**I wanted an extra five minutes of sleep. I won't feel guilty bout it either.**_

"Is Mel up?"

"Yes, thankfully I highly doubt I could handle two of you in the morning."

"Watch it buddy. Just because I'm not a morning person doesn't mean I'm stupid." She pulls her head out from under the pillow it's been beneath since she got out of the shower. Still wearing her fluffy red robe, she walks to her closet to get dressed and fix breakfast for her daughter. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"I will in a bit." _**Lazy, just wait and see if there is any breakfast waiting for you this morning.**_

They kiss and Scarlet goes to make breakfast. Plum sits there for a moment. If only this morning showed what is in store for today. If only today is going to be just another day, but it's not. Today Plum wishes had never come. He forces himself up and gets dressed. Mel knocks on the door. "Mom says hurry up; your breakfast will get cold."

Plum leaves his room and lifts up his daughter on to his hip. They go downstairs and the three eat their breakfast. Mel's bus gets there, and she kisses them both as she runs out to catch it. They both sigh knowing what comes next. They talk about the events of last night.

Plum starts to talk, but about something else. "I thought you weren't making me breakfast this morning."

Scarlet puts on her innocent face, "I don't know what you are talking about." She says as she takes away their dirty dishes. She goes into the kitchen to start cleaning, and Plum follows.

"Just the way you looked at me this morning. You were considering letting me fend for myself."

"What are you a mind reader now?"

"No need, I can read you like an open book."

"Oh really?" She asks sarcastically. "And what am I thinking now?"

"That that shirt you're wearing is awful tight."

"You just think again buster, it's too early in the morning for me to do anything in bed except sleep."

"Who said anything about a bed?" She swats his arm.

The couple continues to toy with each other, this was their life: their daughter and driving each other crazy, not going around murdering people.

…to be continued…


	4. Avoided Conversation

About an hour after Mel left for school, Scarlet finally forces the conversation they have been avoiding. They are now in Plum's office instead of the kitchen, so they can be closer to the liquor. Plum sits behind his desk while Scarlet stands behind him looking out the large windows. "We can't do this. We put all of this behind us years ago. I will not let it back in."

"Well, it's caught up with us. We knew we couldn't keep it away forever. It's coming in whether we let it or not. It's better to confront now on our terms, before it completely destroys us."

"Yeah you're right, again. I know what you are saying, but I was hoping it would come back when we were old and on our death beds or better after we're gone."

"Green isn't gonna let that happen. Mel will learn our secret if this book is written. When she is older, I think we should explain everything to her. It would be better if she found out from while we're still here than when we will no chance to show her our side."

"I can't tell her, not ever. She could never understand. How could Green have found us?"

"How did Wadsworth find us again?"

"I bet he never lost track of us. He probably knows every little detail about our lives including how often we get out of bed and pace because of yet another nightmare."

"If he has any conscience he paces too."

"I doubt he does, being a blackmailer and murderer."

"We're murderers as well."

"But he also encouraged others to murder; we were just looking out for ourselves. He's worse; we haven't hurt as many people as he has."

Since they are on the topic of Wadsworth, Plum has to ask. "I wonder why he is so anxious about Green's book."

The phone rings and Plum answers it. "Hello."

"Sir, are you coming into the office today?"

"Not today, Scarlet is feeling under the weather. I'm staying with her today." Scarlet starts to cough and making retching sounds. "I'll see you tomorrow." Plum hangs up the phone.

Back to their conversation, "Perhaps when Green found our secrets, he found Wadsworth's as well. Just maybe… Wadsworth does have a weak spot."

"Or Green just discovered Wadsworth's true identity and Wadsworth doesn't want to go to prison."

"This is more than the need to stay out of jail. There's a lot more to this whole thing."

"Back to the real issue, do we kill Green or not?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

The phone rings and once again Plum answers it. "Hello."

"Is this Professor Plum?"

"Mustard? Is that you?"

"Yeah, White and I need to speak to you and Scarlet. Can we come over?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting for you."

Mustard sighs with relief. "Thank you, be there soon." Mustard hangs up and Plum returns the phone to its place on his desk.

"Mustard and White are on their way, to talk to us."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We'll probably won't find out until it is all over. This is starting to remind me too much of _that _night."

"You're talking about the night we met." She warns him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"You were the only good that came of that, aside from no longer being blackmailed of course."

…to be continued…


	5. Reunion with Old Friends

About thirty minutes after their call, Plum and Scarlet are still waiting for Mustard and White to arrive. Usually the first ones anywhere, it is not normal for Mustard and White to take this long to get to a house two miles away. There's a knock on the door and Scarlet goes to answer it. Plum is on the phone again but is able to see the door from his desk. Mustard and White come in. They go into the office to get something to drink and get comfortable. Plum ends the call, crosses the room to where the others are, and pours himself a drink.

"Isn't it a little early for us to be drinking?" White asks holding her own drink simply trying to start a conversation, any conversation, otherwise the four of them would sit in complete silence. Usually one who loves silence, White cannot bear it today.

"Just a little, but today is a bit unusual." Plum answers wanting to drown it all away.

"You met with him too didn't you?" White asks stunned thinking that she and Mustard had been the only ones contacted by Wadsworth. Scarlet shakily nods after sharing a brief glance with an equally shocked Plum. "When?"

"Last night. And you?" Plum responds since Scarlet seems to have lost her voice for the moment. A frightening miracle in itself.

"Yesterday afternoon." Mustard states wishing to end this discussion as soon as possible.

"What did you tell him?" Scarlet gets her voice back and asks because she really needs to know if they're thinking about doing it or are here to pass the job on to her and Plum.

"We told him yes. You?" White answers and asks thinking along the same lines as Scarlet.

"Same, but we are still debating it." Plum says seeing a bit of tension forming between White and Scarlet for some unknown reason.

"That's why we wanted to talk to you." _**That's it, they're too scared to do it and they want us to. That sneaky, lowdown Missus White. **_"We're not sure either. We don't trust Wadsworth and need more information before we can just act. We're just so confused, and we are hoping the two of you could help us. Now we know we all need each other." _**Okay, maybe I was wrong. One of these days, I have to stop making snap judgments.**_

While Scarlet is lost in her thoughts, Plum sets out to make a plan so they can all benefit from Wadsworth's latest appearance and not all end up in prison, like the nearly did last time. "Well, it looks like we're all in the same boat." Plum stops his maneuvering and looks at his watch suddenly remembering the phone call from Mel's school while they were waiting for Mustard and White. The school is sending all the students home for some reason or other that Plum wasn't exactly paying attention to. "Let's meet to discuss this tonight. Mel will be home soon, and we don't want her to know."

"Tonight then. We'll call to set it up." Mustard finally speaks again. All four are relieved to have someone other than their spouse to speak to, but also that they can escape this discussion for a little while longer.

…to be continue…


	6. Getting Ready for Tonight

Plum and Scarlet continue to sit in the office, trying to pretend nothing has changed. Trying to keep up the normal appearance for Mel's sake. _**Wow, what a day, what a week so far. How are Plum and me gonna handle all this excitement? How are we gonna sneak off with Mustard and White without Mel knowing? **_"Someone should call Peacock."

"Where did that come from?"

"If we're meeting to discuss this, than she has to be included."

"You do it, you know she hates me."

"May I remind you she hates me too, besides she was your partner that night she is your responsibility."

"It was your idea, besides it's not like I wanted to be paired with her."

"No, you would have preferred Yvette."

_**Ow, now hurt. **_"I would have preferred you. Look let's not fight; we shouldn't let this get to us. I'll call. What are we gonna tell Mel?"

At that moment, Mel runs into the house after school. "I'm home."

"Whatever it is we have to think of fast," Scarlet whispers to him before calling out to their daughter. "We're in your father's office Darling." _**Whatever we decide to do, it'll be for her. Not for ourselves, Mel is the only thing that matters.**_

"How was school sweetie?" Plum asks his daughter knowing she hates talking about school.

"It was good, nice and short today. Where did you go last night?" Our_** girl doesn't miss anything does she? Why does she have to be so smart? Because Plum and I refused to raise a dumb kid, we wanted a kid that could take care of their self.**_

"Oh, an old friend wanted to speak to us." Scarlet lies with a feigned smile on her face.

"He just moved back to town and didn't want to be alone. We sent the night catching up on old times. He's the reason your mother and I met." Plum chimes in knowing Mel would want more details.

"Can I meet him?"

"No, he doesn't care much for children."

"Okay, can I spend the night at Lucy's tonight?" Plum and Scarlet look at each other and both are thinking the same thing. _**Thank God, we don't need a cover story. **_They both sigh relieved.

"Sure sweetie, what time are you expected over there?"

"Whenever. Is that okay?"

"Of course, perfect. Let's go get you packed." Scarlet gives Plum a look reminding him of what he has to do. He sighs defeated, knowing this is going to be a very unpleasant experience, and Scarlet got out of it simply by bringing up a blonde bimbo maid. _**She has me trained like a dog.**_ As they leave, Plum picks up the phone. _**God, I hate calling her. **_He sighs again as the phone starts to ring.

...to be continued...


	7. Dreaded Phone Call

_**Oh, pick up the phone already. **_Plum takes a drink of his whiskey. _**I don't have all day.**_

"Hello?" A man's voice comes over the phone. _**Bout time.**_ Plum thinks sarcastically.

"Hello Senator. Is Missus Peacock in?"

"Who?"

_**Clueless fool. **_Plum closes his eyes irritated. "Is your wife in? If she is tell her Professor Plum is calling."

_Plum? I've heard that name before. Yes, Darling has mentioned him._ "Just a moment, excuse me." _**Take your bloody time; I have all the time in the world.**_

"What do you want?" Peacock disgustedly asks slurring her words together. _**Well, she's drunk, drunker than I am. Quite an achievement.**_

"Look Peacock, I don't enjoy this phone call any more than you. In fact, I enjoy it much less. I'll get to the point. Mustard, White, Scarlet, and I are meeting tonight, I'm sure you know why. We feel it would be best if you were there too."

"I'll be there; I'll get the details from the Colonel." She hangs up on him.

"Nice to speak to you too." He returns the phone to its cradle. He leans back in his chair, enjoying a moment of peace. His mind suddenly drifts back to that night.

_Twelve years ago… The Motorist has been murdered, and the guests have just fooled the cop._

"_Where are Miss Scarlet and Professor Plum?" Wadsworth asks noticing they are missing._

"_Right here Wadsworth, I lost my earring in the chaos, and the Professor was helping me look for it."_

"_Well where is it?" Scarlet reaches for her ear and realizes for the first time she has really lost it._

"_We didn't find it." Plum covers._

"_Professor, you have lipstick on your collar and your fly is down."_

_Zipping his pants, "We had to make it look convincing."_

At that moment, Scarlet and Mel come racing down the stairs, pulling Plum back from the past. Plum quickly exits his office. "All ready to go?"

"Yep but can I get a cookie?"

"Sure Sweetie." She runs to the kitchen.

"Pushover."

"I'm her father, I'm supposed to be."

"You talk to Peacock?"

"Yep, she'll be there." He sighs wishing she wouldn't.

"In the long run this is for the best, besides she'll probably be too drunk to be much of a match between the two of us." Mel comes running back in with a cookie in her mouth and another in her hand. "Well let's go."

...To be continue...


	8. Driving down Memory Lane

As the couple and their daughter drive to Lucy's house, Scarlet starts to go back to when she and Plum met.

_Twelve years ago… a horribly stormy drive, Scarlet is on the side of the road because her car chose this exact moment to break down. _

_**Worthless piece of junk. **__She bangs on the hood to release some of her frustration. Down the road she sees headlights. __**Perfect, now just make it a desperate man driving. **__She strikes her pose and is rewarding with the sound of a braking car. __**Oh, I'm good. **_

"Scarlet." Plum's voice calls her back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"Are you tire? You aren't saying much and that's just not like you."

"Just thinking, more remembering." She smiles and gives him a 'think about it look'.

"I have a good memory and that I definitely remember. That isn't something that happens to me everyday."

"What Daddy?" They both suddenly remember their daughter is in the car, being abnormally silent.

"Oh, Sweetheart, uh going to a dinner party and finding the love of my life."

_**Nice save Daddy, she's only going to believe that for another year or so and then she's going to ask over again. **_The silence returns as does the memories.

_Twelve years ago… the party has just ended and the guests are leaving unsure of what the future holds._

_Scarlet suddenly remembers she has no car. __**This is my chance. **__She starts to walk over to Professor Plum, but Colonel Mustard gets in her way._

"_Need a lift?" He asks looking her up and down for the five hundredth time. __**Does this man ever give up?**_

"_Uh no Colonel, I'm sure the Professor won't mind driving me." She says loud enough for Plum to clearly hear._

"_Hop in." He says coming to her rescue. __**That's my hero.**_

"_Isn't that out of his way?"_

"_I don't mind Colonel."_

"_See, I'm fine. Do want your usual girl at the usual time?"_

"_Uh uh, yes, but that's just between you and me."_

"_Of course, as long as you don't butt in."_

"_On what?"_

"_Take a hint Colonel, who's driving me home?"_

"We're here! Mommy, we're here." Mel voices excitedly, once again returning Scarlet to reality.

"We'll pick you up at noon tomorrow Sweetie." Plum says as Mel gets out of the car.

"This means be ready to go and not leave us waiting for thirty minutes while you run around to be sure you have all of your things." Scarlet warns since her daughter has the habit of doing exactly that every time she stays at a friend's house.

"Yes Mom, yes Dad."

"Have a good time."

"And don't give her parents any trouble."

"I won't." She runs off into the house.

Plum pulls the car out of the driveway. "Why would you say a thing like that to her?" Scarlet asks swatting him hard on the arm.

"Because she's her mother's daughter." Plum states slightly irritated about being hit.

"I sure hope not, please don't let her be even slightly like we use to be."

"I'll agree with that, it's nearly cost us a lot."

"_Nearly, _have you forgotten the price for Wadsworth to keep his big fat mouth shut?"

"I'm not talking about money, I'm talking about happiness."

They head home, they still have time to kill before dinner and intend to partake of their favorite pastime, not aggravating each other the other one. The one that has gotten them, and a lot of other people, in trouble since they were teenagers.

…to be continued...


	9. Disastrous Dinner

Scarlet and Plum spent a long time _enjoying and entertaining _themselves. They completely lost all track of time, until; however, Plum glanced over at the clock and realized they should have left ten minutes ago to make it there at the same time as their ever-early friends. Reluctantly, they ceased their actions and started getting dressed to go to dinner and discuss what they would rather forget.

Plum and Scarlet arrive at the restaurant about twenty minutes late. Always the last ones to arrive due to Scarlet's need to be fashionably late. This never bothers Plum because she puts up with him eyeing everything with boobs and wearing a short skirt. Scarlet has to drag him slightly so he won't stop and drool over all the scantily clad waitresses. _**Mustard is definitely the one who chose the place. That Colonel is going to get a piece of my mind. He knows better than to drag **__**my**__** husband someplace like this with his complete lack of control.**_

"Keep moving Lover boy," she says as she takes hold of his tie as a leash.

"Scarlet, you're choking me."

"Good, maybe the lack of oxygen will do you some good."

"Honey, you just stormed past them." They start walking back towards the other couple. They both notice that Missus White is digging in to her husband for choosing this place. _**Thank God, that's not me. Scarlet is probably going to set her claws in him too. I pity the Colonel. Peacock is going to have opinion, I'm sure she'll blame me.**_

"Shit. Move it Hubby."

"What's wrong?"

"Miss Scarlet, is something the matter?"

"I swear I think I just saw Wadsworth standing over there." She points to an empty place at the far wall. The group starts to glance around nervously.

"It was probably just someone who looked like him."

Plum pulls out Scarlet's chair, as she sits, she says, "You're probably right, but I was sure I saw him."

"I think we're all too jumpy, we're letting this whole dreadful business get to us. Where's Peacock?"

The Colonel shrugs, "Not here yet, probably wreaked her car with how much she was drinking. She was slurring something awful when I spoke to her."

"She wasn't much better when I talked to her." Missus White hasn't spoken since they saw her chewing out her husband. "Is something wrong Missus White?" Plum asks despite knowing very well her answer.

"She's mad at me, again. Probably won't talk at all tonight."

"And you won't be sleep in the bedroom." She quickly retreats back into her silence.

"Does Scarlet ever do this to you? Throw you out of your bedroom?"

Plum and Scarlet look at each other and then back at him. "Are you nuts? The only reason I fight with him is so we can have a great time that night, and if he's lucky, and provided Mel's not home, sooner."

"You never kick him out?" Mustard asks a bit shocked.

"Kick him out? I'm dragging him in."

To Plum, he asks, "No separate beds?"

"Don't tell me you honestly have separate beds?" Scarlet counteracts while Plum feels deeply sorry for his friend.

"No." He answers casting his eyes down.

"I guess that's what you get for marrying the woman who cut off her husband's '_you-know'_," Scarlet states. The two husbands both cross their legs and try not to think about that.

"All I have to say is, he had it coming."

"So did Plum this afternoon."

"Life's not fair," is all Mustard can manage to say. Plum places a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't the one who gave birth to our four children." She throws back at her husband. "They have the opportunity and desire because they stopped at one kid."

"So what she's saying is, getting rid of the kids."

"Scarlet, Darling, you're not helping."

"That's what it sounded like she was saying."

"Oh look, the Screamer is here." Plum quickly says, pointing out Missus Peacock.

She glares at Plum. "Colonel, Missus White, Whore, and _Professor_." She greets them, venomously toward Plum and Scarlet.

"Well, we're all together again." Mustard states after a moment of awkward silence filled mostly with Peacock glaring at Plum while Plum and Scarlet glare at her.

"We're missing one." Missus White responds somberly.

"And soon always will be. Don't you think it is screwed up that we're talking about killing the only one of _us _that had the guts not to be a murderer?" Scarlet asks, the us referring to those who had actually been blackmailed.

"He obviously did something to set Wadsworth off." Plum says.

"A brilliant observation Professor." Peacock sarcastically says. "Or maybe Wadsworth is finally getting around to getting rid of all of us?" She seriously asks.

Ignoring the ramblings of the drunken ex-senator's wife, Missus White responds to Professor Plum. "But what? And why not just blackmail him?"

"Maybe it's Green who has something on Wadsworth and Wadsworth doesn't want to pay. Murder is cheaper and easier, especially when you can have it done for free with no trail back to you." Scarlet says. Peacock passes out on the table. "Much good it did calling her."

"What did you say about a trail back? What if there is some personal connection between Wadsworth and Green?" Colonel Mustard asks realizing what they thought they learned twelve years ago wasn't all what it seemed. The group, except for passed out Peacock, sit in silence pondering this.

"This changes everything."

"This changes nothing, we still don't know anything." Missus White attacks Plum's statement.

"So we should just let Wadsworth use us?" Plum retorts.

"It's not the first time, as I recall, last time you were the first to jump at the chance to be used."

"I was trying to kill the man I thought was responsible for making my life hell."

"Then you should have looked in the mirror and bashed your own head in with a candle stick."

"You can't talk to my husband like that; at least he didn't kill five men before that night."

"That was for self-preservation, they were dangerous men who wanted me dead. Besides, you can't prove anything; four of the bodies have and will never be found."

"Can't you see what's happening? We're destroying each other and we're letting Wadsworth cause it."

"Oh shut up Mustard, or I'll lock you out of the house again with no money, clothes, or car keys." Mustard promptly shuts up and puts his head down.

_**And here I thought Scarlet was bad. I will never take her granted again. **_"Well, we should be going."

"But we haven't ordered yet." Mustard says though his eyes say something else. _Do not leave me alone with this crazy woman. I'm begging you._

Plum nearly falters, but before he can, Scarlet steps in. "I'm sorry, but Plum has work tomorrow and after his exercise this afternoon he is going to need a lot of rest." Scarlet quickly drags him away and out of the restaurant.

"Rest, huh?"

"Look at it this way, we have to rest of the night to ourselves to do _whatever _we want." She says seductively, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Whatever we want?"

"Whatever."

…to be continued…


	10. Surprise Attack

The next morning, Plum and Scarlet wake in one another's arms like every morning, except this morning they slept in. It was planned of course, on the way home Plum stopped at his office and left a note saying he wouldn't be in, and Scarlet didn't set the alarm. Then another rare thing occurred, Scarlet woke first. That was an hour ago, she watched Plum sleep for all of five minutes before pushing out of bed and telling him to take a shower. While he showered, she made coffee and breakfast. They ate and then Scarlet took her shower. By this time, it was time to pick up Mel. Plum needed to stay and do some paperwork, so Scarlet took the car and went without him.

Plum glances at his watch. _**Hmm, they should be home by now. **_He chuckles to himself. _**Mel must not have been ready when her mom arrived. I'll give them another… twenty minutes should do it. **_Plum leaves his office to get a snack from the kitchen. Just as he passes the table in the hall, the phone on it begins to ring. He stops and picks it up. "Hello."

"Professor Plum, I understand you are having second thoughts."

"Who wouldn't have second thoughts about murder, except you."

"Play nice Professor, you do not want to bring out my darker side." There is an edge to his voice Plum doesn't like and doesn't trust.

Scarlet rushes into the house in a panic. "Plum! Mel wasn't at Lucy's when I went to pick her up."

"What?" He asks, nearly dropping the phone in his hand.

"The man Lucy described sounds a lot like Wadsworth."

Plum's eyes grow large. "He's on the phone now." Scarlet moves forward to stand beside her husband. Plum holds the phone so Scarlet can also her. "Is Mel there? Do you have her Wadsworth?"

A loud booming laugh comes through the phone. "That's right Professor, I have your precious little Mel. You don't have much choice but to do what I want." Scarlet's knees become weak as she slowly sits on the floor. _**He has Mel, he has my baby.**_

"Wadsworth, I swear if you do anything to my child I will kill you."

"Professor, you have my word no harm will come to your child, as long as you do as I want. Once Green is dead, you can have your daughter back. I'll contact you when you've succeed." Wadsworth hangs up, leaving his captive's parents shell-shocked.

"He has our baby Plum."

"I know," he sighs and closes his eyes, "we'll get her back. She's going to be okay."

"What are we going to do?"

"What Wadsworth wants, we have no other choice." He opens his eyes and looks down at her. "It's going to be fine; I'm going to take care of it." He helps her up. "Don't worry, we'll figure this all out." She hugs him as if her life depends on it. "I love you Scar."

"I want my baby home…" _and I'm scared. _

"I know, I do too." He kisses her cheek.

…to be continued…


	11. No Turning Back

Plum picks up and examines the picture on his desk. It's of him and Scarlet on their wedding day. It was a small ceremony at a small town courthouse. Scarlet wore a gorgeous red dress, which she didn't have on long, and he wore a plain dark brown suit, he also didn't keep his clothes on long. It was a great day, the start of their new lives. They no longer had to fear their pasts coming to the light, well until now. Plum sighs knowing they can't restart like that again. Now they have Mel and she would never understand any of it. On the off chance she would understand, what would she think of them? Could they risk it? No, Plum had to take action. Something had to be done. First, Green had to be dealt with and then Wadsworth. No one was going to destroy his life. He'd done too much to get here to have it ripped from him. Plum had finally made his decision. It would be him in the study with the revolver, and Green would not be walking out again.

Plum removes the gun, a _gift_ from the man he murdered twelve years ago, from the bottom, left drawer of his desk and puts it in his coat pocket. _**It's time, I have to do this. **_He stands up and walks across his office for a little false courage. He leaves his office and is stopped at the front door by Scarlet.

"Where are you going?"

"You know where."

"Plum-"

He interrupts her before she can dissuade him. "You can't change my mind, we have no other choice. There's no turning back now."

"Fine, if you want to be an idiot and deprive our daughter of a father, then just do it. Don't expect me to welcome you back with open arms. You do this and you are dead to me."

"This is for us, and for Mel. I'm sorry but I have to." He leaves, as soon as the door closes Scarlet falls to ground violently crying. _**Wadsworth is taking my entire family from me. He's winning.**_

**Outside town, in the old Hill House, Mel is forced to eat dinner with Wadsworth.**

Mel throws her water glass at the wall, smashing the glass to pieces. "I want my mom and dad."

"Well, that was childish, but what do I expect from a spoiled brat?"

"I want my mom and dad, I want to go home. Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because I need your parents to kill someone for me."

"What? You're crazy, my parents aren't killers. They would never kill anyone."

"Would you like hear the truth about your parents?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your parents have both killed people. Your mommy use to let men other than your daddy touch her, and your daddy, well he liked to use women who trusted him."

"No! Not my mommy and daddy, they wouldn't do that. You are a liar, a dirty liar. My parents will come and get me and you'll be sorry."

"Don't count it that little girl, after all I wasn't sorry last time. Because of me, your parents got married and had you."

"You don't know anything about my parents, they met at a party."

"They did, my party."

"Say my parents are killers like you claim, what's to stop them from killing you?"

"I have you."

"That gives them even more reason to do so."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Then you don't underestimate my mother."

"Just shut up."

"No, you can't tell me what to do Penguin."

"Show me some respect."

"What is there to respect? A man who kidnaps me, lies about my parents, and apparently can't get a girlfriend, yeah I can't respect that. Sorry."

"You are definitely Miss Scarlet's daughter."

"Better believe it Bub." She stands and starts breaking everything she can get her hands on. _**What have I got myself into? It is going to be hard not to kill the little runt.**_ He sighs and cringes at the destructive sounds of his young captive.

…to be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Plum enters Green's suite, knowing he's not there, and goes into the study to lie in wait. Plum waits patiently, and nervously, for fifteen minutes for Green to show. Green enters and looks at Plum completely shocked. "Plum?" Greens asks. Plum draws his gun and aims at Green. "Plum?"

"I have to." Plum pulls the trigger and Green falls to the ground. "I'm sorry." Plum runs away like all hell praying he can find a way home without being caught. An hour later, Plum walks into the house breathing heavy. Bent over trying to catch his breath, two arms suddenly wrap around him.

"Plum! I was so worried. What happened?" Plum quickly straightens up and hugs his wife. Scarlet kisses him passionately, releasing all the fear she has had bottled up.

Still holding her tightly, "I had to… I-I had to do it. I did it for you and Mel, all for you and Mel. I'm sorry Scarlet, I know you don't approve but it had to be done. I love you, don't hate me."

Sobbing into his shoulder, "I could never hate you; I was just so frightened of never seeing you again. I don't know what Mel and I would do without you." Pulling away slightly to look him in the face, "What did you do with the gun?"

"I still have it, haven't had a chance to get rid of it without getting caught."

"Good, good. From here on out, it's the two of us. Go get changed. Our next move is to get rid of the evidence, including your clothes. Did anyone see you?"

"No, no one." The phone rings. "I'll get it."

"No you change." She answers it as he rushes upstairs. "Hello."

"Miss Scarlet, congratulations to your husband, he never disappoints. Come and pick up you daughter." He hangs up.

"Plum!" She runs up the stairs as he runs out of the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"He knows!"

"And?" He says holding her shoulders.

"He said to come and get Mel, we need to go. You saved our daughter."

"Get the car, I'll put on a shirt and meet you." They pull apart and go their separate ways.

"We'll get Mel and then ditch the evidence." Scarlet calls from the hall as she grabs the keys off the table.

**At Hill House…**

Wadsworth hangs up the phone and looks at Mel. "Your father succeed, he killed the man I wished."

"He wouldn't."

"But he did."

"Why did you want him dead?"

"That is none of your business."

"What did he steal your girlfriend?"

In anger, Wadsworth turns and slaps her. She is knocked to the ground. "Maybe now you'll learn to keep your nose out of other people's affairs."

"If you didn't want me sticking my nose in it, then you shouldn't have kidnapped me." He storms off before his anger can get the better of him again. _**Stupid little girl, she's lucky her parents are coming to get her.**_

_**Well, he hates me. My work here is done. Mom, Dad, please get here soon. **_She gets up and heads to the room that she's been staying in since being kidnapped. For the first time, she notices a painting of a woman with a name inscribed on the frame. _**Kathryn Wadsworth, hmm. She's pretty, whoever she is. **_She walks away.

…to be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet and Plum's car speeds recklessly down the winding roads. "Scarlet, slow down!" Plum shouts at Scarlet from the passenger sit. _**I knew I sure have drove.**_ "Slow down."

"Not until I get my daughter."

"It would be nice if we live long enough to get her." Scarlet's lead foot eases off the gas. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I just want Mel safe."

"I know." The car pulls into the driveway of Hill House. They both jump out of the still moving car. They race inside. "Mel!"

"Daddy!" Mel says running out of the study. She tackles her father, and Scarlet latches onto her.

"It's okay Baby, we're here. Let me, let Mommy, look at you."

"She's in prefect health Miss Scarlet."

"What happened to you face Sweetie?"

She gives Wadsworth a mean look. "Nothing Daddy."

"Now that your daughter is back in your care, I should inform you, you must return tomorrow for a reunion of sorts to discuss our new financial arrangements. Arrive around seven and don't be late this time. Be sure to bring Mel as will."

"Get in the car Baby. Scarlet, get Mel in the car." At his wife's questioning look, "I'll be along."

"Come on Mel." They leave the house.

"Something on your mind Professor?"

"Two things, first," Plum punches him in the stomach, "never touch my child again. Second, we're done with you. Don't expect us tomorrow." Plum turns to leave.

"I can always make an anonymous phone call to the police about a murder in a hotel. Think it over Professor."

"We'll be here." He storms out slamming the door.

"You're driving, I'm riding in the back with Mel." _**Thank God.**_

Plum gets in the car. "Keys?"

"Here." She hands them to him. They drive off.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"That man, he said some awful things about you and Mom. He said you were a murderer and that you killed a man to get me back."

Plum and Scarlet's hearts both stop for a minute. "Well Sweetie, it's complicated. When your older, we'll explain everything to you. Just know, your mother and I have both done things we aren't proud of but that doesn't change who we are or that we love you. Okay?"

"So it was true?"

"Baby, when we get home the three of us are going to have a long talk, but first we have to make a quick stop."

…to be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlet, Plum, and Mel return home about forty-five minutes later, having ditched the evidence. They haven't spoken since leaving Hill House. Mel clings tightly to her parents as they enter their house. _**Our baby is never going to feel safe again. Damn Wadsworth for taking that from her and for taking her away from Plum and me. **_They go into the family room; Scarlet and Mel sit on the couch with Plum on the arm beside Scarlet.

"Now Mel," Plum starts, "what exactly did Wadsworth tell you?"

"Who?"

"The man who took you." Scarlet says squeezing Mel hand comfortingly.

"He said that you had both killed people, and then he said Dad liked to use women who trusted him and that Mom used to let other men touch her."

"Okay, Mel look at me." She reluctantly obeys her father. "I have now killed two men." She grasps. "Let me finish, one because I believed he was blackmailing me and the second earlier this evening to get you back safe. Do you understand?" She weakly nods, knowing she'll never be able to see her father as the same man. "Now for the other thing, before I met your mother while I was still a doctor, I once had an affair with one of my patients. It was wrong, and I regret it every day of my life. None of this makes me a bad person or changes that I'm your father and love you, it just means I'm human and have done some really horrible things."

"Now that your father has had his say, it's my turn. Yes, I killed a man. He worked for me and betrayed me to the man you were with tonight. You see, he was the one who blackmailed us. As-"

"Wait, I thought Dad killed the blackmailer."

"I killed who I thought was the blackmailer. Wadsworth pretended to be on our side, he played us, especially me."

"The other thing Wadsworth told you was also true, I started out as a… lady of the night… when I was very young. I saved enough money to start my own place. It was very successful. I sold it after I met your father and the money went toward us starting a new life and to building his business."

"But you were a slut?"

"Watch your language young lady; she is still your mother."

"I was a business woman making a living is the way I look at it."

"I don't understand any of this. I thought I knew you."

"You do Sweetie; we are still your parents." Scarlet says.

"What now?"

"We go back tomorrow and then we go back to normal, like nothing ever happened." Plum answers his daughter.

"But Dad? It did happen."

"Mel, this doesn't change anything." Scarlet adds.

"But you're both criminals."

"So are a lot of people in this world, we did what we did." Scarlet retorts.

"You have lied to me all my life."

"How do you tell a child you have done horrible things that you aren't proud of?" Plum asks honestly.

"You should have tried."

"We told you what we needed to to give you a good life." Scarlet says putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I love you both, but I don't know how to handle this. My life is suddenly not what I thought it was."

"You're still you, and we are still us." Plum leans over and kisses her on the head. "Go get for bed, it's past your bedtime."

"But _Dad_?"

"You heard your father, no arguing." Mel starts upstairs, stopping halfway to look back at her parents. They are in one another's arms, calming each other. She smiles and continues to her room.

The next morning, Plum wakes up to sounds of Scarlet puking in the bathroom. Worried, he goes in a gently rests his hand on her back. "Scar, are you okay?"

Pulling her head out of the toilet, "Hell no, call and make me a doctor's appointment."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"You to get out of this room, _right __**now**_." He quickly leaves his wife as she starts throwing up again.

…to be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

That night, after Scarlet returned from her doctor's appointment and took a long nap, the three of them left to return to Hill House. Scarlet didn't say much since she still felt violently ill. Mel didn't say anything because she was still adjusting to her new knowledge of her parents. Plum just didn't have anything to say. They arrive and realize everyone else is waiting. They ring and Wadsworth escorts them to the library where the other three guests, and a new tight-fitting, scantily clad dressed _maid_, are waiting. Naturally, Plum's eyes are fixated on her. Therefore, Scarlet does what any wife would, smacks him hard on the back of the head and pushes the intruding dame away. "Keep your hands off, he's worthless but he's mine."

She walks away to flirt with the Colonel while Missus White isn't looking, apparently having received the same warning from her. "I see you have met Tina Louise." Wadsworth says to Scarlet.

"Yeah, just your type Wadsworth, stupid and slutty." Having recovered from his wife's attack (Will he never learn?), Plum goes to get them both a drink. As he walks by Missus Peacock, she purposely spills some of her drink on him. Annoyed, he just walks past her before he loses his temper.

"Ah Plum." Mustard calls as he tries to escape the maid, before White decides to kill him. A sight Plum never thought he would witness, Mustard fleeing the advances of a beautiful, willing woman. "You know how moody White was at dinner?"

He looks for any trances of the Colonel's wife listening to them, finding none. He asks, "Yes?"

"Well, it turns out she's pregnant again."

"That's great," seeing the change of expression on Mustard's face, "right?"

"If she doesn't kill me, then yes."

"Just get rid of any and all weapons she can use."

"Then how would I defend myself?" 

"If she has no access to weapons, you won't need to." Missus Peacock suddenly passes out on the floor, the remaining guests, Wadsworth, and Tina Louise, hoping to get one of the men in bed before the end of the night (apparently Wadsworth forgot to mention to her that the two wives would have no problem murdering her), move to the study.

"Now," Wadsworth calls all conversation to an end, "the reason you are here this evening is simple, you are all going to start paying me again. Oh, the price has doubled since the murders, and Professor Plum yours has tripled."

"That's bullcr-"

"Miss Scarlet, don't forget I can have your husband arrested with one phone call."

"You bastard."

"Watch it, I can always take your daughter away too." Mel clings to her mother, as Scarlet makes her way over to Plum.

"There are a few things we want to know Wadsworth."

"Then ask Colonel"

"We never did learn who informed on Green."

"Good point Missus White. You see, my butler, Mister Boddy, who Professor Plum killed was once Green's lover and after a nasty break-up informed on Mister Green to me."

"Why did you want Green dead?"

"Good question Professor. In an attempt to keep his secret, Green married. The woman that he married happens to be my ex-wife."

"I thought your wife killed herself?" A confused Mustard asks.

"No, that was one of my many lies."

"So I killed a man because you couldn't keep your marriage together?"

Peacock joins them in the study. "You've done worse."

"Shut up Peacock."

"Make me Slut."

"No need, you'll pass out again in another minute."

An unknown woman barges into the study and aims a gun at Wadsworth. "Kathryn!"

Scarlet whispers to her husband, "Who's that?" He shrugs.

Mel answers, "Kathryn Wadsworth, I saw her painting upstairs."

"Which one did you have kill my husband? Which one of them killed Gregory?"

"Oh great."

"Gregory Green?"

"Stay focused Scarlet. She wants me dead."

"She doesn't know it's you she wants dead, and she won't if you keep your voice down." Ms. Scarlet takes the opportunity to glance at Wadsworth's file on Kathryn while he isn't looking. "Listen to this!" says Scarlet with her eyes glittering with excitement.

"What?" Plum asks.

"Just listen, 'Miss Kathryn Wadsworth, known for her easy virtue, is settling down. Wealthy Miss Wadsworth has chosen for her future groom a lowly butler to spite her father's wishes.' And here I thought Wadsworth had settled down with a nice girl. 'There are rumors that Miss Wadsworth's father has threatened his future son-in-law with evidence obtained from a private investigator. The nature of this supposed evidence is unknown.' So that's where he picked up the blackmail angle."

"Miss Scarlet! That is a private file."

"Not anymore it's not." At that moment, Wadsworth slips out of the room for a few seconds, since Kathryn's attention has been drawn to Miss Scarlet.

"So her father," pointing to Kathryn, "blackmailed _Wadsworth _for a reason we don't know? And then years later, he started blackmailing us?"

"Honey, where have you been for the last five minutes? Yes Peacock, yes!" Sneered Miss Scarlet.

Wadsworth announces as he slips back into the room, "Too bad that information is never leaving here."

"Wanna bet?"

"No need Miss Scarlet, I can call your bluff."

"I want out of here." Peacock rushes to the door and the others follow, except Kathryn who seems to be lost in a trance. She tries to open the door, "It's locked!"

"What?" Professor Plum asks pushing through the group.

"How strange." Begins Wadsworth's voice from behind the guests, taunting them, "This is very familiar." The group all turn to him. "Perhaps… with a key?" Wadsworth sardonically asks retrieving a key from his vest pocket and mocking them with it. The professor pivots around and jerks at the lock but it is solid. "That is a new door with a new, much stronger lock, without a key you'll never get out. The same with all the other doors, and the windows are still barred. I also have more guard dogs than last time. You are trapped until I say otherwise."

"Wadsworth, you let us out of her now, or I will-"

"Will do what, Missus White?" Wadsworth interrupts, returning the key to his pocket. "Throttle me with a rope perhaps, just as you did to Yvette? Behead me like your second and fourth husbands? Or simply make me disappear like husband number one?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Missus White glares at her husband. "But that's just me."

"I'm still rather surprised you haven't killed your sixth husband, or is the Colonel more cautious knowing your true nature?"

"Wadsworth, I'm warning you, I'll-"

"Wadsworth? You're honestly still using my maiden name?" Kathryn joins them from the study.

"It sounds better than Bro…" He stops himself from giving it away. "Better than you-know." Turning back to Missus White, "Warning me you'll do what?"

Kathryn draws his attention back to her before Missus White can respond. "Better than Henry Brown?"

"Henry Brown? No wonder he gave us _colorful _names. Brownie, couldn't you have given my husband a better color instead of _plum_?"

"What would you have suggested? Besides, it's not like I knew you were going to marry him. That is something that I would have never dreamt of. Now, everyone please return to the study, this evening is not over yet since our uninvited guest changed my plans."

"You don't know how happy I am, besides no one is leaving until I find out who murdered my husband."

"You do know he was a homosexual, right?" A very confused Colonel asks wondering why such a beautiful woman would marry a man who would rather be with another man.

"Of course."

"Everyone back to the study!" Everyone reluctantly obeys.

…to be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Scarlet returns to her sit on the desk while Mel and Plum stand near the fireplace. Mustard and White share the love sit with Peacock on the couch by herself. Kathryn stands in the far corner, where Green broke a table twelve years ago, watching everyone. Wadsworth joins the group in the study. Once again Kathryn aims her gun at him. She is a woman who has her priorities straight. "Who killed my husband?"

"Honestly Kathryn, I had nothing to do with it." Wadsworth lies with his menacing grin. He walks back to lean on the desk near Scarlet. She inches away so she's almost sitting on nothing but air.

"Liar!" She fires her revolver, purposely missing his head by an inch, breaking the window behind him. Startled, Scarlet falls off the desk, and Plum helps her back to her feet as she rubs her sore bottom. _**That's going to leave a bruise. **_Kathryn was always rich, beautiful, stubborn, and most of all dangerous. That's what first drew Wadsworth to her, but now that didn't seem to be a good thing. "Tell me, the God's honor truth." Colonel Mustard shuts his eyes and sighs to himself. _**This is going to be a long night.**_

"I know who killed your husband." Peacock says, jumping up from her sit on the couch.

Turning to her, "Who?"

"Will you let me go if I tell you?"

"Yes."

"It was him over there," shakily pointing to Plum, "Professor Plum. Now can I leave?"

"You forgot something important Missus Peacock, Kathryn doesn't have the key, I do." She angrily sits back down. _**Serves you right for snitching on my husband.**_

Kathryn turns and aims the gun at him. Scarlet jumps up. "You hang on one damn minute, you have no right to point a gun at my husband. That _woman_," pointing at Peacock, "is a drunk who doesn't know what the hell she's talking about."

"Missus Peacock is right," Wadsworth says, "It was in fact Professor Plum who pulled the trigger."

"Wadsworth you damn traitor."

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Scarlet but I felt the need to be honest."

"_Now_, of all times?"

"Why?" Kathryn asks Plum as she still aims the gun at him.

"I thought I told you to stop aiming that gun at my husband, bimbo." Deep down, under her tough exterior, Scarlet was a woman who would fall apart should anything bad happen to Plum.

A defeated sigh escapes Plum, "It was nothing personal, Wadsworth had our daughter."

"So?"

"To get her back, your husband had to die."

"Lies! He killed your husband to stop his secrets from getting out." Peacock shouts jumping up from her sit again, she doesn't know Mel was kidnapped.

"What book?" Kathryn asks, lowering the gun slightly. Caught with her guard down, her mask fades and reveals the sorrow and insecurity she is feeling.

_**She really loved him. **_Scarlet's face grows solemn as she realizes this is a woman who has lost her husband and doesn't understand why. _**She's just a woman look for answers. Would I do any different if it were Plum who was dead? No, I'd be worse. **_"The book your husband was writing, or so Wadsworth claims. And shut it Peacock, Wadsworth really did kidnap my kid. To get Mel back is the only reason Plum went through with it. That's all Plum and I know. Now stop pointing that gun at him… _please_."

Plum and Kathryn stare at her, both shocked. Plum because she said please, and Kathryn because she hadn't even realized she was still holding the gun. Kathryn does lower the gun and says, "I'm sorry." Not to Plum… but to Scarlet.

"Thank you." Scarlet hugs Plum tightly and then smacks him on the back of the head. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She whispers in his ear.

"I won't, I promise." He whispers back.

While Plum and Scarlet embrace, no one's attention is on Wadsworth or Kathryn so Wadsworth takes the gun from her. "Now that that is taken care of, there are other matters to be discussed, such as who will be leaving here alive."

…to be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlet continues to hold tight to Plum as Mel squeezes in between them so that they are surrounding her. White and Mustard haven't moved from their places on the love sit. Peacock sits back down, and Kathryn joins her on the couch. "Now that's better." Wadsworth leans back on the desk again. "Thank you Kathryn for providing me with the only weapon."

"Only weapon my butt, give me less than a minute and I'll find something to bash your head in." Scarlet mutters into Plum's chest so Wadsworth can't clearly hear her words. Plum smirks and rolls his eyes. _**That's my Scarlet.**_

Wadsworth continues as if he was never interrupted. "For the remainder of the evening, our unexpected and _unwanted_ guest will be known as Missus Green."

"I think Missus Brown would be more appropriate, after all the two of you were married and I don't believe it is fair to give away Green's color." Scarlet says pulling away from her family and sitting back on her spot on the desk. Plum and Mel stand at her side; Mel burying her face into her father's shirt.

"Must you always stick your nose into everything Miss Scarlet?" Wadsworth asks with a dangerous edge to his voice. Kathryn eyes the curvaceous woman called Miss Scarlet, trying to understand what possibly goes on in her baffling mind.

"Yes, she does." Scarlet glares at her husband, playfully of course. Kathryn also shifts her attention to the mystifying Professor Plum.

White finally contributes to the conversation. "Wadsworth, shouldn't you introduce us to your former Missus? The one we thought was _dead_."

"You told them I was _dead_?" Kathryn asks outraged.

Ignoring Kathryn's question, Wadsworth turns to Miss Scarlet. "Very well, Missus _Brown_, the troublesome woman sitting on my desk is Miss Scarlet, as I'm sure you gathered." He looks at her with pure malice in his eyes. "She is quite experienced where men are concerned." Scarlet looks at Kathryn and then Wadsworth, cocking her head and smiling seductively. _**Well, she is quite bold. I just might like her.**_ Plum rolls his eyes again at his wife's actions before returning to looking at her lustfully as she also reverts her attention back to him. Abruptly, Wadsworth clears his throat and returns to the introductions, "Now, we come to her devoted husband, Professor Plum, the _helpful _man who murdered your husband." Scarlet and Plum both shoot him scornful looks. "The _refined _woman in the _stylish _hat is Missus Peacock, she hates silence."

"And the rest of us hate the sound of her voice." Missus White mutters under her breath, gaining her a contemptuous stare from Peacock. _**Oh stuff it Peacock.**_

Wadsworth comes up behind her and Mustard. "And that comment brings us to the _lively_ Missus White. She is currently on her sixth husband; the previous five all met mysterious ends. Apparently, Colonel Mustard is the only one to have staying power. That fact is very surprising considering the Colonel's fondness for the ladies." At this point, White begins arguing with Wadsworth, Scarlet and Peacock start going at each other because Peacock made an under-her-breath comment about Mel, and Tina Louise starts after the Colonel since White is distracted. Shell-shocked, Kathryn remains silently sitting next to Peacock as Scarlet corners the annoying woman on the couch. Mel just holds onto her father, wishing she was home and away from this craziness.

Absentminded, Plum ignores the others and becomes caught up in his own thoughts._** How did we get here? Now I remember, **_he turns to Scarlet still overpowering Peacock, _**it was that damn letter.**_

_Four nights ago, Plum's office…_

_He is standing looking out of the window for a moment before looking back at the papers in his hand. Scarlet quietly walks up behind Plum, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi." He smiles recognizing the voice, and perfume, as his wife's and looks up from his papers. _

"_Scarlet." He whispers as he turns into her embrace. He kisses her before pulling away from her and sitting back in his chair. He considers working for a while longer but then Scarlet begins to caress his neck. He puts the papers on his desk with a slight smile because he knows he's not going to be doing any more work, and spins his chair so she can sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her, deeply this time. The kiss ends, "Mel asleep?"_

"_Yeah, she just passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow."_

"_Good," he gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go to bed."_

_As he starts to stand, Scarlet places her hand on his chest, and he stops. "Hold on Lover boy. We got this letter today." Still on his lap, she hands him an envelope, he glances at it, not giving it much attention._

"_So?" He is about to toss it on his desk when she stops him._

"_Look at the envelope, sender and our names."_

_He does. __**Wadsworth**__, his heart stops, __**Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet**__. "What does he want?"_

"_I don't know, I haven't read it. I wanted to wait for you." He rips it open._

"_Listen to this," Plum begins to read. "'Dear Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet, congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your daughter.'" _

"_He's about twelve years late." Scarlet remarks sarcastically trying to liven up her and Plum's moods._

"_And I get the feeling he isn't exactly sincere." Plum adds. He continues to read. "'There is important business the three of us need to discuss.'"_

"_Now he's getting to the point, hopefully."_

"'_Please join me tomorrow evening, around eleven would do nicely. The same place as before. Sincerely your __friend__, Wadsworth.' The nerve of him, claiming to be our friend."_

"_We have to go."_

"_I was thinking the same exact thing."_

"_Are you still up for a little fun with me?" She smiles seductively at him."_

"_Always." _

Plum is brought back to the current situation by Mel hugging to him even more tightly. Wadsworth is now aiming the revolver at Missus White with Mustard and Scarlet trying to get the upper hand from behind him. Plum knows he has a better chance, so he pushes Mel away from him toward the window and takes a large paperweight off the desk. He moves slowly and silently behind Wadsworth and slams his weapon into the false butler's head knocking him out.

…to be continued…


End file.
